You're arresting me for what?
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: The brother's run into a small town Sheriff that follows all laws, even ones that aren't used anymore.
1. you can't be serious

A/N: The laws mentioned in the story are still on the books.

The snow was falling outside the car as they drove along the lonely stretch of old highway. The radio was playing as Sam drove and Dean rolled his eyes now and then at the choice of music coming out of the speakers.

"It looks like it's getting worse."

Sam glanced at his brother and then turned his attention back to the road. The windshield wipers were attempting to clear the windshield was wasted. The snow was flying at them. Sam drove straining to see more than six feet ahead. "Yeah, maybe we will find some place to stop until it clears."

"We should have taken the newer highway. My baby is getting dirty. Pull over, and let me drive." Dean looked out the window and saw only snowy woods and fields. No signs for any restaurants or motels.

Sam pulled over and opened his door, as Dean moved around to the other side. Sam got in, and watched as Dean changed the station before driving off. "So far our little vacation isn't going so well."

"Quiet Sammy, before the darkside hears you and sends us trouble."

"Oh Dean, I don't think we will have any problems. Haven't heard of any odd things happening in this area. Should be safe enough."

Dean just shook his head. "Doesn't mean that will continue. Just means there hasn't been any yet. The next town should be just a few miles ahead."

Sam saw a sign that read: You are entering the city limits of Martinville. Population 2,001 1/2. He smiled, soon they could get something to eat. His stomach had been growling for the past two hours. Dean had put all his candy in the trunk after Sam had kept eating it. He wanted those gummy sour ribbons, and the jelly beans of all flavors. Dean didn't know that Sam had a large bag of hershey kisses under Dean's seat and the five pound bag of gummy bears under his jacket in the back seat. If only he could get some without Dean seeing him.

The town came into view and the brothers could see the one and two story buildings that looked like they were built in the 1940s. Dean and Sam looked for a place to stay. Dean drove down the street, memorizing where the stores were, theatre and the bars. While Sam looked for restaurants. Several streets down the main drag they came to a motel off to the right. Dean pulled in. Only two cars sat in the parking lot. Dean got out, as Sam reached under Dean's seat and grabbed a handful of candy. Unwrapping the chocolate and putting the silver wrappers in his hoody pocket. Now he was thirsty.

Dean returned as Sam started to put another piece in his mouth, and instead stuck it in his pocket. Dean got in, backed the car out and moved it to the space in front of the door. Sam got out, opening the back he grabbed his jacket, the candy, and followed Dean to the back. Grabbing his share from the trunk. A few kisses fell out of the bag landing at Dean's feet.

"Sam?" Dean was looking at his brother, and toed the candy. "Keep that up and you are going to be chubby Sammy, and in need of a dentist."

"No I wont." He glanced down at himself, and sucked in his flat stomach. "I am not fat...I can eat anything."

Dean just shut the trunk and walked towards the room, the key danging from his fingers. Sam followed him.

wwwwwww

The restaurant was warm and filled with scents that made their mouths water. They had found a table by the window so they could watch the street. Sam picked up the plastic menu and glanced at the list.

The middle-aged dark-haired waitress came over, removed the pencil from the back of her hair and smiled at the two young men. "What can I get you boys?"

Dean gave the older woman a bright smile, seeing her tired expression. She brightened."Well ma'am, I want a cheese burger, fries, apple pie and coffee."

"And you?" She turned to Sam, wanting to push the hair out of the boys eyes.

Sam smiled, and shut the menu. I'll have the chicken breast, rice, and green beans. A slice of your cheesecake, and coffee." She turned to turn in their order.

"That's not going to make up for all that candy you ate little bro."

"Yeah it will, you should try healthy foods instead of all that grease."

"It gives the food it's flavor. Did you see the movie theatre? I was thinking maybe later we could go and see a movie."

Sam studied the world outside the window for a moment before turning around to his brother. "A movie? Why not. I haven't done that in over a year. Popcorn, candy, drinks..."

After eating the boys went back out into the snow. Sam got that look in his eyes and when Dean got a step ahead, he picked up some snow. Moments later Dean felt the snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned. "Ah, so little brother wants to play does he?"

Sam was scooping up another handful of snow...as he saw a set of legs that didn't belong to his brother next to him. He glanced at Dean and then the man next to him. The sheriff stood there. The 200 pound, solid muscled 30ish red haired man stood there, two inches taller than Sam.

"Boy you are under arrest."

Dean's eyebrow rose, and then he moved closer to the Sheriff. "What is he under arrest for? He didn't do anything."

"I run a peaceful town, and I don't like lawbreakers. It's against the law to throw snowballs at others. He pulled out his cuffs, as Sam stepped back.

"This is unbelievable, there is no such law."

"Yeah there is boy. Trying to tell me that I don't know the laws? In this town we follow them."

"I want my brother out of jail now."

"Well boy, after two hours you can collect him. It's his first offense. Sam walked across the street with the Sheriff, his hands cuffed behind his back. Dean stood there fuming.

"I'll be back to pick you up in two hours Sam." He yelled across the street.

Dean was at a loss as to what to do for the next two hours. He didn't want to go to the motel without Sam.

So Dean decided to go to a bar. He walked down the street and entered the bar. Two women and three men were in there. Dean went over to the pool table, and picked up the cue stick. The pretty brunette walked over to him and smiled. Dean returned the smile as she picked up her own cue stick.

"Want to play?"

"What game shall we play?"

"Well now that depends on you." She said as she moved closer to Dean looking up into his green eyes.

wwwwwwww

When Sam got out two hours later he looked around for his brother, finding only the car. Two possibilities where Dean was concerned...a girl or a bar. He wanted to go to the motel and rest for awhile. Try to forget getting arrested for something stupid. No one used those old laws...they were out of date. He went looking for his brother.

Dean was outside in the alley with the pretty girl. They were in a doorway, and she was scorching him with her hands, and her mouth. He had let her win, and this was the cost, so worth losing the game he thought with an inner smile. As he forgot about everything else including the snow coming down and the cold air, he was quiet warm.

"Hold it right there you two. Carry, your daddy is going to be mighty disappointed in you." Dean pulled away straightening his clothes, and turned to the voice behind him. The Sheriff stared at him, anger burning in his eyes.

"Sheriff..."

"This is a good town, mostly." He glanced at Carry and gave her a look. "You get out of here, your daddy will deal with you, after I call him." She turned and ran off. Dean turned back to the Sheriff.

"What is the problem?"

"Problem boy, seems to be your middle name. It's against the law to have sex without being married, and tickling a woman. Do you have no respect for women boy?"

Dean frowned, as he shifted his feet. "Maybe you need to lighten up some, Sheriff. Is it because you dont' get any, you don't want anyone else to? This isn't the 1950s."

The Sheriff pulled his gun and aimed it at Dean. "Smart mouth, you got a smart mouth on you. Maybe I should keep you in my jail until we know if little Carry is pregnant, and if she is...get my shotgun and us have a town wedding. " He motioned towards the street, and Dean walked out onto the street, and turned heading for the jail.

Sam had just entered the other bar in town and has missed his brother's embarrassment. Dean walked, thinking he had fallen through the rabbit hole. What could happen next?


	2. The price of Doughnuts

Sam wondered where his brother was. He stood on the corner by the drugstore and looked around. Then he saw a record store, advertising specials on old records, cassettes. That was where Dean probably was. He shook his head as he crossed the street.

When he was in front of the store he looked into the large plate glass window and could see the entire room. No Dean. Where was he? The younger Winchester was getting worried about his sibling, afraid something had happened to him.

He crossed back to the side of the street where the car sat. He got in behind the wheel, and for a few minutes he sat there, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to a tune only he heard. He remembered seeing a Dunkin Donuts down the street, and decided to go there. He could use a cup of coffee and some doughnuts. He started the car and made a U turn and headed back to where he remembered the place to be.

There was no other cars in front of the place, though there were about a dozen in there eating at the tables. Sam parked and got out. It took only a few steps of his long legs to reach the door. Several sets of eyes latched onto him. He went up the counter, smiling at the young girl behind the counter and ordered.

Sam was coming out with a cup of coffee and six doughnuts in the bag, and one in his mouth. Now all he had to do was find his brother. There stood the Sheriff, leaning against the door of the Impala. Sam spit out the doughnuts and swallowed. "Ah Sheriff, have you seen my brother?"

The Sheriff straightened, and spit out the matchstick that had been between his lips. "Well boy, you could say that. I just don't get it, how you ain't in prison. I mean you two seem to flaunt disobeying the laws. Maybe I should give you a list."

"Sheriff, I am a law student, and I have never heard of the laws you grabbed us on. I am sure you are just the best lawman around, and want to take care of your citizens." Sam watched the man as he spoke, measuring him up.

"You're right boy. I take my job seriously. I'd arrest my own Ma if she broke the law. Right is right and wrong is wrong. Now how is it, you study law and don't know these? You must be going to one of those fancy schools back east. Here in Montana we like things simple."

"I study in California."

The Sheriff's eyes hardened, and he smirked. "Figures, those people have no sense at all. Their brains scrambled by all those earthquakes. Now boy..." The Sheriff pulled out his book, and began to write. "Now boy, you can come with me to the station and pay your fine."

"Fine? What for?" Asked Sam.

"For parking in front of Dunkin Donuts. Against the law, boy. Did you see any other cars here? There's a reason for that, are you on drugs or something?"

"No Sheriff."

"Yeah I'll bet. Come on, I don't have all day."

Sam got into the car and followed the Sheriff.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Inside the small building, Sam stopped suddenly. "Dean!" He went over to the cell. Dean stood up and glanced at the Sheriff and then his brother. Sam glanced back at the Sheriff.

"What did he do now?"

"I caught him tickling a girl, and doin it with a girl in an alleyway, before marriage."

Sam looked at his brother, and took a deep breath, and shook his head. "Dean!" All Sam wanted was to get out of town. Dean just rested his hands on the bars and looked at his brother.

"Hey what can I say? The girl was hot, and she led me there. But we were only kissing, I didn't do anything else. Sheriff there, wants to keep me for a possible shotgun wedding if she is pregnant."

Sam turned to the Sheriff. "You can't do that. It's not legal, and you could be sued for keeping him in here."

"It's on the books, now boy, pay your fine or join your brother. That will be $50."

Dean looked at Sam, and raised an eyebrow. Sam just raised the doughnut bag.

Sam pulled out his wallet, and saw he didn't have enough. He turned to Dean. "Can I borrow the money?" Dean just reached for his wallet, and grumbled as he pulled out the money. Sam took it and handed it to the Sheriff. "I want my brother out of there, now."

"If I did, you'd leave town before I say so."

"We will stay, at the motel. Test the girl and then you will see." The Sheriff thought about it for a moment and then picked up the phone. Sam sat down and waited. Dean paced the floor, four steps to the left and then four to the right.

Sheriff finished his call, and then picked up his keys. "Okay boys, stay put at the motel, don't leave town. Don't break any more laws."

As the cell door opened Dean stepped out, and Sam stood up. Dean and Sam walked out. Sam turned to Dean. "Let's just leave town, this is like Alice in Wonderland."

"Good idea Sammy. We'll pretend we are headed to the motel and keep going."

The Sheriff watched them through the broken blinds as they left.


	3. found dad

Dean drove down the old highway wishing some demon would step out and challenge him then. He wanted to fight something. He turned on the radio, Desperado was playing. He was headed to another town, 40 miles away, and hopefully it was a normal town. They were supposed met their father there. Seems the Tooth fairy was hurting kids, and even adults. Too bad, it didn't catch the sheriff, give him something real to worry about.

The miles rolled past, as the hum of the engine made Dean relax. Sam sat there, thinking. Two hours later they drove into town. It wasn't much different from the other one, just another small town. Dean looked for the motel, and saw their father's truck and Sam smiled. "At least he is here. Maybe we shouldn't mention what happened back there."

Dean grinned, and pushed the bag of doughnuts at his brother. "Only you could get into trouble for doughnuts. Let's go see Dad." They got out of the car and moved towards the room in front of the truck. Dean knocked, but there was no answer. Sam looked around, but saw no one. "Let's check in Sammy, and then we can find Dad." They turned and walked towards the office.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Midnight. The room was dark, and Sam was lying there in his bed. Eyes locked on the ceiling, and the wet spot. He tooth hurt and he didn't want Dean to know. He had taken two pain killers earlier, and it throbbed, it's beat like that of a clock ticking. Maybe he had been eating too much candy and sweets. Dean would make fun of him if he knew, and then drag him to a dentist. Then his other secret would be out, he was afraid of dentist. Those doughnuts had set it off.

A shadow fell over Sam and he turned his head. A woman stood there, a wispy dark misty woman. She reached out to him, and he froze. She touched him, her touch icy. She pried his mouth open, and her long fingers reached inside, towards his bad tooth. He managed to move his arm, and knocked over his watch off the bedside table.

Sam felt her fingers prying at his tooth, and he felt tears weld up, as the pain grew and he could taste the metallic flavor of blood. Her other hand, began to move down towards his chest, and rested her hand there. His chest glowed, and he felt his chest constrict, like his heart was coming out of his chest. 'Dean,' he thought, 'help me.'

The shotgun sounded, and the rock salt sailed over Sam striking the Tooth fairy. She cried out and disintegrated. Sam took a shaky breath and found he could move again. Dean turned on the table lamp and the glow revealed Sam's pale face. Dean turned and looked at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks bro."

"No problem, Dude. Guess we fixed that problem. I could use a drink, wonder if anything is open?"

Sam sat up, and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, but let's check it out." He threw his legs over the side and grabbed his pants. Dean was already getting dressed. "I could use a drink too."

"We'll see if Dad is back yet, and wants to join us."

Dean and Sam left the room, seeing the darkened rooms, and no traffic driving by. The lights were blinking at the corner. Sam knocked on the door, and softly called to his father. Against no answer. Sam turned to Dean. "Where can he be?"

"Maybe he's with some woman."

"ooh, don't even say that." Said Sam as he glanced around.

Dean just grinned, and lightly tapped his brother on the arm. "Hey he's human too. He's allowed."

"Dean, shut up." The two boys got into the car and drove down the street, and found the only bar open, it's lights shining, and music coming from the place.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ten people were inside, and a female deputy sheriff. Dean looked at the big beefy woman with muscular arms, and short hair. Dean motioned to a empty table in a corner, as he headed to the bar to get the beers. Sam sat down and took in the other patrons. Three woman, six men and the law.

Dean came back with the beers, and two glasses. Sam took his and poured it into a glass, watching the foamy head die down a bit. Dean just turned his up against his full lips and drank. The female deputy turned and looked their way. Then she moved over to them. Sam looked up at her, and Dean turned, as his back was towards her.

"Evening strangers. Welcome to town."

"Thank you ma'am."

Dean just gave Sam a look for the ma'am. The deputy turned to Dean. "I get off in an hour, I know a place that is lively. Why don't you join me, green eyes."

Dean's gave her a smile, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Deputy Conner, but I am going to get some rest after I finish this beer. Been a long day, traveling and all. Maybe another time."

The woman looked at Sam, and then back at Dean. "Is he your...?"

"No, he's my kid brother."

"Oh good, you like woman. I don't make this offer to just anyone." 

Sam had trouble keeping his laughter in as he sat there watching. Dean rubbed his palm on his jeans under the table as he thought.

"I'm sure you don't. I am honored, really I am. But you see I have a girl waiting for me."

The Deputy looked at him, and then her smile dropped away and she took her gun out and aimed at them and backed up two steps. Sam held his hands up.

"What is the matter, Deputy? Why the gun?"

"You are under arrest for not drinking milk." Then she turned to Dean. "You are under arrest for drinking a beer out of the bottle, law says it has to be poured into a glass. Second count I am arresting you for is you are ugly. Ugly people aren't allowed to walk around in public."

Sam broke out laughing at that. A few snickers broke out behind Dean. He didn't turn to see what it was about. "That is nonsense, no such law. If that was the case, half the country would be locked up. Dean stood up, and had to look up at her. Sam stood slowly, and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"You heard me. Now you two go ahead of me, and we are going to sheriffs office."

"Can I ask a question? Does this Sheriff of yours have a brother who is also a Sheriff?"

She turned her gaze to Sam."Yes, as a matter of fact he does. Just down the road about 40 miles.Good man.

"Hey lady, you need glasses, I am not ugly, in fact ladies find me irresistible, just like you."

She gave him a shove towards the door. "You? Handsome? Not likely. Now move." Sam couldn't believe their luck, What next?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It was much later that Sam sat with Dad in one cell and Dean in the other one. They had called Bobby for help. Dean laid down on his bunk and closed his eyes. "When I wake I hope I find this was all a dream. A bad one, but still a dream.

A few hours later, Dean woke to find hands on him, and he was handcuffed to the bed. Dean opened his eyes and saw the Deputy, her eyes glowing red. A long forked tongue came out and licked the side of his face.

"I will have you, dirty your soul, and then geld you." Her hands roamed and she began to undress him. John woke up as he felt something was wrong. Sam sat up, and both jumped up trying to reach the demon in the other cell. She glanced at them. "When I am done with green eyes, I'll kill you all. Father says so."

John started yelling, then he tried an exercism as Sam joined him. Dean was struggling to get his hands free, pulling on the handcuffs, his writst now bloody.


	4. saved for the moment

Dean lay there unable to move as the she demon sat on him, pulling at his clothes, biting him, and then sucking on his neck. 'Yuck, this thing is going to leave me with bad nightmares,' thought Dean. He could hear his dad and Sam chanting. Why wasn't it working? 'Somebody help me, man I can't take this ugly bitch touching me.'

John in a strong voice kept up his chanting, hoping to end the demon and release the woman it resided in. Sam's eyes were large as he tried to reach through the bars, as he chanted. But he couldn't quite reach his brother.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam caught the image of something dark. A shadow being, long dangling arms, over seven feet tall and looking at him with it's red eyes. But Sam refused to let himself be distracted, and kept up with his father.

"When I am done with you, I am going to take your green eyes for a key chain. Lovely eyes, for such an ugly human." She leaned and kissed him, and he felt the bile rise in his throat. She glanced over at his family. "You like to watch huh?" Her face transformed into a hideous thing that made their skin crawl. She turned back to Dean, running her hands over his now exposed chest, and down his stomach.

The door opened, and Sam turned, as the Sheriff and Bobby walked in. Bobby's eyes took in what was happening and drew a gun from the back of his pants, and opened fire as he moved closer. The Sheriff ran out the door. The demon screamed as it broke up, and the floor began to glow red, as the demons remains fell into the glow.

Dean could now move, as he sat up shaky, wiping his mouth with his hand. John turned to his old friend, and moved to the door. "Open the door, Bobby."

Bobby grabbed the keys off the desk and moved over to the cells. He opened Dean's door, and walked inside as he handed the key to Sam. He moved over to Dean who was getting to his feet. Bobby reached out a hand to him, grabbing his upper arm as he swayed. "You alright boy?"

"Yeah, just got a bad taste in my mouth. Dean turned and threw up on the bed. Bobby waited. John walked out the cell, and moved over to where he had seen the Sheriff put his personal items. he opened the drawer and began to grab them. Sam moved over to his brother.

When Dean finished they all moved towards the door. John was leading, and Bobby brought up the rear. Bobby's car was just outside, and the Impala was behind it. All stopped for a moment when they heard the noises coming from all around them, and saw what they did.

A woman and man stood nearby, blood on their faces as they both pulled on something, growling at each other. The something was a stump of a arm. All four rushed for weapons, as the two turned to them. Dean smiled as he grabbed his favorite weapons and turning, took aim and fired. Both flesh eaters jerked and dropped, holes between their eyes.

Bobby looked at John. "Maybe we should just get out of here."

"No, we need to kill all of them. I knew this place was trouble." John had two .45s in his belt, and a shotgun in one hand, and bottle of holywater/salt combo in the other. He moved out into the street. Bobby turned to the boys, with a look that said that John was crazy. The siblings just shrugged, and waited.

Something grabbed Sam's leg, and he glanced down. Two little greyish white beings stood there, and smiled up at him with three rows of fangs, and their sharp nailed fingers dug into his leg. Sam hit one with the rifles end and when it fell back, he blasted it. Bobby shot the other one.

"What the hell is going on here? Where are we?"

"I don't know, Sam. But I think we might be over our heads on this one." Replied Bobby as he turned and fired as a Gargoyle swooped down at them, and moved as it fell by his feet. Dean looked at Sam, and nodded. Both got into the Impala as Bobby got into his truck, started it and then stopped beside John. "Get in, John. We need to get out of here."

John turned and angrily motioned for Bobby to get lost. "I'm not leaving until I finish this town up."

Dean was right behind Bobby, and Sam leaned out the door. "Dad! Let's go!"

"No, you and Dean leave, I can handle this."

"Then we stay with you." Dean turned off the ignition and opened his door.

Bobby hearing it, shook his head. "Crazy Winchesters." Just as he followed Dean's example. He wondered if any of them would get out of this town alive.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews (10) of them. I appreciate them. Wondering why some good and bad stories gets hundreds of reviews, and others few or none? Is it favortism? Anyway the last chapter is uploaded and ready to add...if anyone wants to read it.


	5. hell town

A/N: This story goes darker here in this chapter. Can you imagine being caught breaking some of these laws, and having to explain it to others? But as we all know, Sam and Dean can't avoid the dark side that is so attached to them. It had to creep in and give them something else to think about other than stupid laws.

Dean looked at Bobby. He was so tired of this life, and yet here he was, fixing to take on a whole town of monsters. Bobby followed John, as the younger hunters took the left side of the street.

Dean didn't know what he expected, but what rose up from the ground was not it. Stench that was worse that rotten eggs, meat, and a locker room full of sweaty athletes. The thing had scales, two heads on the end of a long neck, legs like a elephant. One head turned to him as the other did to Sam. The mouth opened and he smelled smoke, as saw a burning throat. Dean raised his gun and fired, as Sam joined him. The thing swiped at them with small arms, that held long sword like nails.

Dean and Sam moved back, as Sam saw out of his eye the Shadow being again. Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a water gun, and fired the holy water at the thing, and watched the scales begin to melt as the thing reared back it's head and scream. It collapsed back into the ground.

Two little girls came running towards them, calling for help. They ran across the street, with a giant orange looking rat behind them. Sam fired and killed it, as the girls came up to them. "Please, help us."

"We will try, where are your parents?"

"Don't know."

Dean looked at the girls closely and then turned back to check the area. The girls moved with supernatural speed. They jumped the brothers, knocking them to the ground. Their forms changed into something not human. Tall and willowy with green skin, purple hair and very large black eyes.

"Ow," yelled Sam as the thing bit his arm. Sam brought his arm and struck it across the face. It just smiled and went for another bite. Sam struggled to get his gun under her body.

Dean hit the thing on top of him several times, and tried to take the eyes out. his left hand pulled out his knife and with a sweeping motion he cut across her throat, as green blood sprayed across him. The thing dropped as Sam also came to his feet, shoving the little demon off himself.

"You alright Sammy?" Asked Dean as he looked at his brother, and wiped blood from his eyes. Sam just nodded, knowing the damage would have to wait.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

John was moving into a building, following the thing in front of him. He felt Bobby's presence just behind him. As he entered the semi dark room, he saw the thing turn to him, and saw the mouth open and something spew, John jumped to the side, as a small bit of it hit him on the arm, and instantly blistered it. John fired, as the thing ran off.

Bobby came in, cautiously, seeing John starting to rush out the back door. "John, wait!"

John turned to the other hunter. "I don't have time." Just as he said that, something fell from the ceiling, and landed on Bobby. Slimy, long, fat things that looked like slugs, attached themselves to Bobby. John reached into his pocket and drew out his bottle, and coming over, he poured the holy water over Bobby, and the slugs fell off, dead.

John ran out the back of the room, and Bobby followed. This was crazy, following John around. Who knew what this place was, or what was here. He didn't mind hunting, when there was one or two things to hunt...but a whole town? they should leave and gather a whole team of hunters for this. But no, John couldn't wait for anyone or anything. Bobby hated John.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Four hours later, four bodies lay in the dusty street surrounded by the town's unusual occupants. Their blood poured through the cracks into hell as the inhabitants of that hot place celebrated bringing the Winchesters down.

"I am proud of you, my children." The lead demon stepped out of the Sheriff's office, and smiled brightly.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam grabbed his head, and moaned. Dean looked over at his brother. "Bad dream Sammy?"

Sam looked at his brother, and bit his lip. Dean pulled into a gas station and opened his door. "I'll go get us something cold to drink, and something for your head. Sit tight." After Dean left, Sam grabbed his phone and used speed dial. He had to warn them. He listened to it ring, and when he heard the voice...

"Dad? Listen..."

When Dean returned he heard the end of the conversation and looked puzzled at his little brother. Sam hung up and took the drink and travel pack of Tylenol his brother handed him. "what was that all about?"

"I think we should forget going to Montana, and go to Texas, or Virginia."

Dean studied his brother for a moment. "A vision huh? Okay, college boy. We can skip Montana and their monsters. But I want to know what you saw."

"Okay Dean, when my head stops hurting so much I will tell you everything." said Sam as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. How much should I tell you, Dean? If I told Dad he'd rush off to that town, guns blazing. I don't want to lose you like that, I can't. For once the headache was worth it, he thought as the car headed in a new direction. The vision was clear. He had gotten warning of the near future in time to prevent it, and that was all that mattered.

The End


End file.
